Growth factors are polypeptide molecules shown by in vivo and in vitro studies to multiply and differentiate cells of different origins and species. For some of these growth factors, it has been possible to determine the amino acid sequence and the structure of the corresponding gene. Among tissue growth factors, which were studied in depth because of the multiplicity of the target cells concerned, or the biological effects observed, and because of the therapeutic impact that physicians and particularly dermatologists may expect, it should be mentioned in particular, Epidermal Growth Factor (EGF), Fibroblast Growth Factor (FGF) and Eye Derived Growth Factor (EDGF).
The expression "growth factor" is also understood to mean mixtures of growth factors, particularly that derived from nerve tissue, hereinafter called m-NTGF (mixture of Nervous Tissue Growth Factors) as well as other peptides or polypeptides with a growth factor character of natural or synthetic origin.
Growth factors have a stimulating effect on cell proliferation, particularly that of epithelial cells, and have proved effective in the scarring of lesions.
Some of these growth factors are used in cosmetology for skin care as described for example in French Patent Application No. 79.31731 (Publication No. 2.472.385) and particularly in its Certificate of Addition No. 82.15559 (Publication No. 2.533,438). However, in these references their mitogenic activity is assumed to render these factors useful in skin care.
The studies on EGF that may be mentioned in particular are the articles by G. Carpenter et al., Ann. Rev. Biochem., 48, 193-216 (1979) and L. E. King et al., Progress in Dermatology, Vol. 19, No. 1, 1-8 (1985).
Among the studies on FGF, particular mention may be made of the articles by D. Gospodarowicz et al., J. Cell, Physiol. Supp., 5/15-26 (1987), and Gary D. Shipley, et al., J. Cell. Physiol. 138/511-518 (1989).
Among the articles on EDGF, reference may be made to the articles by D. Barritault, et al., Journal of Neuroscience Research, 8:477-490 (1982) and A. Y. Fourtanier, et al., The Journal of Investigative Dermatology, Vol. 87, No. 1, 76-80 (1986).
It has now been discovered quite unexpectedly that these growth factors have a lipolytic effect and can be used as active principles in slimming compositions.
It has been found in particular that these growth factors may be used to combat cellulitis and local fat overload.
It is known that swelling of the subcutaneous connective tissue, known as cellulitis, gives the skin an "upholstered" appearance. Cellulitis is formed by local accumulation of fat and water trapped in a matrix of more or less fluid-tight compartments.